


Day 5: Couple Footsie (Non-Supernatural AU)

by erucchii



Series: Malec Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Couple footsie, Established pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: It was just him, Magnus and his father at the breakfast nook. Alec thought that would be the perfect time to play footsie with Magnus. Obviously his dad wouldn’t notice, because his dad was completely engrossed in his work. Right?





	Day 5: Couple Footsie (Non-Supernatural AU)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I am completely behind on everything. Day 2-4 fanfictions took longer than I expected, and it isn’t even done yet. I’ll post Day 7 fanfic tomorrow night though, if I can finish it on time. If not, I’ll post them after I finish the fics for Day 2-4. Again, please pardon this word vomit.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare.

There was a knock on Alec’s bedroom door. It woke Magnus up—it was amazing how Alec could still stay asleep—but before he could form a reply, the door slammed open. ‘Weird, I thought we locked the door,’ Magnus found himself thinking before scrambling to cover himself up with the duvet.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were having dinner together last night—they’ve been divorced for three years but they kept going on dates. They kept insisting it wasn’t anything, but Isabelle theorized that they worked better as an unmarried couple—and Isabelle spent the night at Simon’s, so Magnus and Alec decided to take the opportunity and make up for lost times. Magnus had just returned from Paris the day before, and he and Alec drove together to Idris, CT.

A female’s voice chuckling brought Magnus out of his thought. “Don’t get dressed on my account. It’s not like I haven’t seen them all before.”

Magnus blinked, and grinned when he realized it was only Isabelle, and processed what the younger Lightwood had said. “The good old times. But I don’t think your parents, or your _fiancé_ for that matter, are going to appreciate you seeing me in my birthday suit.”

“ _I_ don’t appreciate you ogling my partner in his birthday suit.”

They turned to see Alec sitting up and scowling at his sister. Isabelle grinned.

“Get that scowl off your face, grumpy pants, and head down for breakfast. Everyone’s already here.”

Alec knew by everyone, Isabelle meant their father, —who lived a few houses down the street—Jace, Clary, and Simon.

Alec’s glare intensified, and Magnus laughed. “Get the coffee going, Izzy, your brother’s going to need it. We’ll be down in ten minutes.”

“Make that twenty,” Alec mumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough for Isabelle to hear.

She let out a surprised laugh, and shook her head. “What have you done to my brother, Magnus Bane?” she asked rhetorically, waving and shutting the door as she walked away.

Magnus shifted slightly so that he could look at Alec.

“When did Izzy see you naked?” Alec asked before Magnus could say anything.

“You do remember that Isabelle did her second year of uni in Paris, at the same university I went to?” Magnus asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, and so?”

“During mid-term break, we decided to go Île du Levant, put a checkmark on our bucket list while we still can.”

“Where, or maybe I should ask, _what_ exactly is Île du Levant?”

“Basically, Izzy and I went to a nude beach,” Magnus answered. “It was an interesting weekend.” Then, he grinned, giving Alec a look.

Knowing what his boyfriend was probably thinking, Alec said, “We are not going to a nude beach. I refuse to go there.”

Magnus chuckled. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Oh, I’ll give you sense of adventure,” Alec muttered under his breath before rolling over and straddling Magnus’s outstretched legs.

Magnus smirked, leaning back against the headboard. “You think you can do it in twenty minutes?”

Alec didn’t reply. Instead, he removed the obstacle between them—the duvet—and covered Magnus’s semi hard cock with his mouth. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards when he heard the sound Magnus made.

While the actual act of getting Magnus and himself off was less than twenty minutes, showering was another matter. They couldn’t just skip showering. They smelled like sex, both from this morning, and the previous night.

* * *

By the time they arrived in the kitchen, forty minutes has passed. Maryse was no longer there since she had an appointment that morning but everyone else were still seated by the breakfast nook.

“Nice of you guys to join us,” Jace said, when he saw Alec and Magnus approaching. Alec glared in response before sitting down next to his sister. Magnus sat beside Robert—the opposite side of Alec—as that was the only empty sit left. He suspected that it was the seat that Maryse had vacated.

Isabelle smirked at her brother knowingly before saying, “You’re supposed to be down twenty minutes ago. Did you have fun?”

Alec turned his glare to his sister, Magnus just grinned, Clary blushed slightly while Simon and Jace had a grossed out look.

Robert cleared his throat. “Not at the breakfast table, honey.”

Now Isabelle had a mischievous look on her face. “Oh, y—”

Whatever Isabelle had wanted to say remained a mystery since Alec clamped a hand to his sister’s mouth. When he felt a lick on his palm, he yelped and quickly removed his hand.

“That was disgusting,” Isabelle remarked.

“I’m the one who should say that.”

“Kids, stop fighting, and Izzy, let your brother eat,” Robert ordered.

Isabelle laughed, and said, “Fine, I’ll call a truce.” She finished the last of her pancake before standing up with her plate in her hand.

“I think we better get going too,” Clary said to Jace. “The four of us have to be at the bakery in fifteen minutes for the cake tasting, and it takes at least ten minutes to drive there _without_ any heavy traffic.” The four of them decided that to save time and cost, they’d have a double wedding, since they pretty much have the same guest list.

So, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary left, with a promise to meet up with Alec and Magnus in town for lunch. Now, it was only Alec, Magnus and Robert seated at the table. Robert had set aside his plate and was now working on his tablet, while Magnus was eating his fill of pancakes and bacon.

Alec smiled to himself as an idea came to him. Under the table, his stretched out one leg until it found the leg in front of him—Magnus’s leg—and with his bare feet, he slid it up to the calf. But before he could reach the crotch, his father spoke up:

“To prevent it from becoming weird, Alec, I have to inform you that the leg you’re looking for is next door. To put it simply, you’re playing footsie with the wrong leg.”

Alec looked at his father with a horrified expression on his face while Magnus choked on his drink. Robert stood up, placed his tablet under his armpit, and took his plate.

“I don’t want to be a third wheel here, so I’ll just work in the den.”

After Robert was out of view, Alec covered his face with his hands and groaned. A moment later, he heard Magnus laugh. He glared at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said. “But you do see the hilarity of it all, right?”

“I’m never playing footsie with you ever again.”

“Aw, you poor darling,” Magnus laughed. He extended his leg, brushing up against Alec’s inner thigh. “Next time, I’ll be the one who starts our footsie games, since I’m obviously a better navigator than you.”

“Oh god, Magnus,” Alec laughed. He wanted to be mad and sulk at his boyfriend but he can’t. Not after that bad pun. “You promised you’d stop with the pick up lines.”

“Obviously, you were delusional, Alexander.”

Alec could only made a face at that, and Magnus laughed. It didn’t take long for Alec to join in the laughter. 

 

**Fin**


End file.
